


Rain

by TheGethhaveacrushonme



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGethhaveacrushonme/pseuds/TheGethhaveacrushonme
Summary: Jack hates rain





	

She woke in the early morning to find Jack pacing the room. Miranda rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up on her elbows.

“Baby?” she asked sleepily, an endearment usually only used to tease Jack, but that moment it came quite naturally.

Jack stopped and wheeled around, looking startled for a moment, face pale in what little light the early morning had to offer.

“Did I wake you?” she asked, her hands rubbing up and down her arms.

“What time is it?”

“Five. Ish.”

Miranda sat up slowly.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.”

Miranda just looked at Jack, folding her arms in front of herself. Waiting.

“Fuck, don’t do that, I hate it when you just stare like that.” Jack’s hands clenched and unclenched.

“It’s the fucking rain, okay?”

“The rain?” Miranda had barely registered the steady patter against the windows. She looked out at bleak, rainy London, then back to Jack, frowning very slightly.

“It’s like being back on Pragia,” Jack hissed, and Miranda’s lips formed a silent o. “Fucking planet with its goddamn fucking atmosphere, that’s why I like ships and space stations.” She buried her face in her hands. Miranda stood up and approached her cautiously.

“How long have you been up?" 

"Ages.”

She reached out, put her hand to Jack’s shoulder. Jack tensed.

“No?” She tried to hold Jack’s gaze. “Should I leave you alone?”

The smallest tilt of her head after a moment.

“No. Stay. I used to be all alone, with the sound of the rain, waiting.”

Miranda pulled Jack into her arms, feeling her slump into the embrace with a shuddering sigh.

“Shit, I hate being such a mess.”

“You’re not. You’ve come so far,” Miranda muttered against Jack’s skin. “Come back to bed?”

“Yeah.”

The moment they’d climbed into bed, Jack pressed herself firmly against Miranda, head against her chest, then dragged the blanket over herself. Miranda gave a huff that was half amused, half bewildered.

“What are you doing?”

“Listening to you,” Jack’s muffled voice came from beneath the blanket. She reached down and stroked the fuzz on the side of Jack’s head. But Jack looked up, suddenly.

“What?”

She gave her a small grin.

“Just made your genetically perfect heart race.”


End file.
